


Sometimes I Must Confess, I Do Feel A Little Over Dressed

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, PWP, Smut, Tentacle Sex, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Eddie can't get Venom to stop looking at porn late at night, but maybe that's not such a bad thing.





	Sometimes I Must Confess, I Do Feel A Little Over Dressed

Eddie should have known letting Venom have access to the internet was a bad idea. The TV had been a bad influence already. He had moved the bed (which was really a futon) into the living room so he could sleep while Venom stayed up watching television. It had been a compromise of sorts, so that Eddie could get some rest without being harassed all night. Venom, strictly speaking, did not sleep. It didn’t need it, and it got annoyed with Eddie needing it. They had tried going without for a bit but by day four Eddie was seeing things and running into walls, even with venom trying to steer their body around.

 

The problem was that Venom watched everything. EVERYTHING. So Eddie would wake up in the morning humming the theme songs to Icelandic children's shows, or be consumed with thoughts about the depths of the ocean. Information and feelings passed between them, seemingly via osmosis. His dreams were full of strange images, undulating octopi, and race car crash compilations.

 

That was all manageable. It was even fun for Eddie. Venom was filled with enthusiasm, for everything. It had questions and comments and demands. Shopping became a bit like a game, Eddie trying to buy things that would surprise and interest the alien. Tree ear mushrooms, and strange smelling cheese, and fresh squid. He rented documentaries and bought audiobooks. 

 

Then, the porn happened. Venom, it turned out, was almost completely unfamiliar with sexual reproduction. That wasn’t how symbiotes did it. In fact, Venom already had offspring, other symbiotes born from that inky blackness of it’s body. So porn, and it’s focus on non reproductive sex, was...novel. 

 

Eddie had woken up one night and found Venom staring intently at the television. On the screen was a pile of writhing flesh, the individual bodies hard to make out form one another. He had stared at it for a moment before deciding to just roll over and go back to sleep. It wasn’t a problem to be dealt with at three am. 

 

The following morning he had decided against bringing it up at all. Sex wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t something he had done much 9or any) of since he became the host to alien parasite. But still, he wasn’t a prude. If Venom wanted to learn a bit about sex, or even just watch porn, well that was alright.

 

The longer it went on, the more started to leak between them. Eddie woke up almost every morning achingly hard. His dreams were full of naked people, men and women, bodies bent and twisted into alluring shapes. When he closed his eyes in the shower or on the bus he saw open mouths, fingers running through silky hair. He spent the better part of a week walking around with a half hard cock until he broke. 

 

“Hey, uh, Venom? Can we- can we talk?” Eddie sat on the couch, face still red from his ordeal. He was certain the woman in front of him on the BART train had thought he was hard from looking at her, and not from the porn being fed into his brain from the alien rummaging around in his brain. 

 

Venom slipped out of his skin, face floating in the air in front of him.  _ “Yes Eddie?”  _ It’s voice was carefully neutral, a fake innocence.

 

Eddie grabbed the remote and aimed it at the television, bringing up the last image that had been on it. Two men having sex, two very attractive men. The one being penetrated was on his back, his legs spread wide in the air, showing off- Hell, showing off the lingerie and heels he was wearing. It was enough to make Eddie’s mouth go dry, and for a second he lost track of what he was saying.

 

“Venom, the uh, the porn habit is becoming a bit much,” he said, finally managing to get the words out. “I mean, it’s every night lately. Now I’m not sure why you-”

 

_ “Do you have sex Eddie?”  _ Venom interrupted.  _ “We’ve been together for a while and you don’t have sex.” _

 

Eddie opened and closed his mouth silently, unsure how to proceed with the conversation. “I- I have...I mean I’ve had sex. I’ve had a lot of sex. I just haven’t done that lately. With you. I mean, while you’re here.” He could feel his face going red, and he was hyper aware of the porn still on the screen. It was taunting him, he was sure of it. 

 

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been aroused since the fusion with Venom. The problem was that there was nothing even approaching privacy with it around. The idea of going out to a bar or a club and picking up someone, anyone, seemed impossible. He couldn’t do that, not when venom could hijack his mind or his body, make him do or say almost anything. And it wasn’t like he could have a relationship. Even after finally truly getting over the loss of Anne, his life didn’t feel like it had room for anyone else. Every minute or every hour or every day, Venom filled up all the empty space in his mind, in his life. 

 

Venom shifted it’s gaze between Eddie and the screen.  _ “You don’t do that.” _ It said it simply, as if it were a simple issue. Which maybe to an alien it was. Porn was great for a bit of fun but also lacking on context. Venom saw people having sex, and assumed all humans had sex like that. 

 

Eddie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. “Yeah well maybe I would if I looked that good in stockings. Or even had stockings for that matter.” He grabbed the remote and changed the input, the screen switching from porn to a video about the possibility of life on Mars. Not that the potential for alien life was likely to be of much interest to Venom.      

 

That, it seemed, was that. The rest of the evening went by as normally as an evening ever did for them. Eddie made them mussels marinara, and they watched a new David Attenborough special, and he made an attempt at explaining which bugs and bug products humans ate.

 

“Honey yes, beeswax no. Grasshoppers and mealworms yes, caterpillars not so much.”

 

When he bedded down that night, Eddie felt good about things. The next day he was off and they had made plans to go to the aquarium, so Venom could see some of the animals in person instead of just on TV. It was a normal thing to do, and he had come to cherish those little moments of normal.

 

What wasn’t normal was waking up in the middle of the night, fumbling with the light in the bathroom so he could pee, only to realize that he wasn’t in the pajamas he had fallen asleep in. granted, the pajamas in question were really just an old pair of boxers, but still. He was pretty certain the thigh high stockings, garter belt and matching panties were NOT what he had fallen asleep in. 

 

They were tight and black, hugging the curves of his ass. The fabric was silky, almost silkier than actual silk. The stocking were fishnets, with delicate lace at the top, and the garters were the proper old fashioned kind. It was like nothing he had ever worn, and before he knew what he was doing, he was running his hands over the lingerie, testing it. His skin felt strange through the gaps in the fishnets, and the lines of the mesh highlighted the muscles in his legs. It took him almost a ull five minutes before he recognized the garments he was wearing. They were an almost exact copy of what the man in the video had been wearing.

 

“Uhmmm…” Eddie stuck a finger between the panties and his skin, adjusting his cock inside the the tightening fabric. He was getting hard. “Venom, did you…?” He couldn’t even finish the question. He could feel his heart speeding up, pounding in his chest.

 

_ “You said you didn’t have anything like this. Now you do.”  _ Venom spread across Eddie’s back, slippery and slick against his skin.

 

Eddie’s breath hitched as the panties grew even tighter, and gasped as they  _ shivered _ around him. Venom. The lingerie was made of Venom, it was venom strung around his legs, cradling his cock. Venom, making him look like that. It was too much, Eddie could feel the strength leaving his legs, and he almost fell. Venom caught him at the last minute and managed to walk him back to the futon. Eddie could feel Venom moving, inside and out, touching every part of him he never knew he needed to be touched. When he looked down he could see the dark spot his precum was leaving on the ‘panties’, his precum, coating Venom. That was…

 

Venom moved again then, fast this time. The panties shifted around his skin, wrapping around his cock like a second skin, and he could feel them milking him, squeezing out more of the sticky fluid. Eddie wanted to tell venom to stop, or slow down, or just cover himself up and close his eyes, to do anything so that he felt more like himself and less like a shameless needy slut. But he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, because he had been needy and aching for days, and really he couldn’t give this to anyone else, couldn’t get this form anyone else. Just Venom. Venom was the only person he could ever let see him in such a state, even if Venom wasn’t really a person in a technical sense.

 

And then all thought left Eddie’s head because Venom wasn’t just around him, but moving in him, a press against his piss slit, his prostate. He opened up his mouth to moan or beg and then his mouth was full too, and he didn’t need to breathe or speak, because what he really needed was MORE. more of that pressure, more of that feeling of restriction as Venom held him down, held him open, took liberties no person could ever take because no person could ever be that close.

 

Eddie could see it, through venom’s eyes. See himself sweaty and panting. See how his eyes glazed over and his mouth went slack form an overload of pleasure as he came. Venom didn’t stop even then, milking and rubbing and pushing for more, more. More of that sensation, more of the taste and feel and smell of Eddie. It kept going, pushing Eddie through the aftershocks that went from a pleasant buzz at the base of his skull to a feeling like electricity over his skin, to a dull ache in his stomach as his muscles relaxed and then tightened back up, like a spring being wound up all over. Venom kept them in that loop, that knife edge of pleasure until Eddie came two more times. It pushed for a third, but no matter what it did Eddie’s body had nothing left to give. His tears had dried up, and there was a puddle of sweat and cum soaking into the sheets beneath them. 

 

When it was over, Eddie could barely cling to consciousness. He felt venom sinking back into his skin, could hear the far away sound of the television in the background. It wasn’t set to porn anymore. But he realized, as he fell asleep, he wouldn’t even mind if it was. 


End file.
